It has always been a challenge with autonomous cleaning robots to ensure full coverage of a working area in a timely manner. Several efforts have been made to address this challenge. Conventional surface coverage robots utilize basic movement patterns that are often unplanned or random—meaning that overlapping of serviced areas is inevitable. In a random coverage pattern, efficiency over time decreases because paths become more and more likely to overlap. Further, random coverage patterns may be less efficient due to additional charging required for battery operated robotic devices. Additional attempts to improve surface coverage efficiency involves complex mapping systems requiring expensive technology, including additional sensors, image processors, advanced processors, etc. In those instances, acquisition and maintenance costs may be prohibitive. A need exists for a more economical and practical solution to decrease a surface coverage robot's redundancy and thereby increase efficiency. As such, methods and systems for robotic surface coverage are presented herein.